List of Donald Duck cartoons
This is a list of all of the cartoons in which Donald Duck appeared. Shorts 1930s 1934 *''The Wise Little Hen'' 9 June 1934 – a Silly Symphony cartoon *''Orphan's Benefit'' 11 August 1934 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon, remade 22 August 1941 *''The Dognapper'' 17 November 1934 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon 1935 *''The Band Concert'' 23 February 1935 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Mickey's Service Station'' 16 March 1935 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Mickey's Fire Brigade'' 3 August 1935 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''On Ice'' 28 September 1935 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon 1936 *''Mickey's Polo Team'' 4 January 1936 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Orphan's Picnic'' 15 February 1936 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' 7 March 1936 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Moving Day'' 20 June 1936 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Alpine Climbers'' 25 July 1936 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Mickey's Circus'' 1 August 1936 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Donald and Pluto'' 12 September 1936 – a Donald and Pluto cartoon 1937 *''Don Donald'' 9 January 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Magician Mickey'' 6 February 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Moose Hunters'' 20 February 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Mickey's Amateurs'' 17 April 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Modern Inventions'' 29 May 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Hawaiian Holiday'' 24 September 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Clock Cleaners'' 15 October 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Donald's Ostrich'' 10 December 1937 - First Donald Duck cartoon *''Lonesome Ghosts'' 24 December 1937 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon 1938 *''Self Control'' 11 February 1938 *''Boat Builders'' 25 February 1938 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Donald's Better Self'' 11 March 1938 *''Donald's Nephews'' 15 April 1938, first appearance of Huey, Dewey, and Louie *''Mickey's Trailer'' 6 May 1938 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Polar Trappers'' 17 June 1938 – a Donald & Goofy cartoon *''Good Scouts'' 8 July 1938 *''The Fox Hunt'' 29 July 1938 – a Donald & Goofy cartoon *''The Whalers'' 19 August 1938 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Donald's Golf Game'' 4 November 1938 *''Mother Goose Goes Hollywood'' 23 December 1938 – cameo, a Silly Symphony cartoon 1939 *''The Standard Parade'' 30 September 1939 – cameo, a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Donald's Lucky Day'' 13 January 1939 *''The Hockey Champ'' 28 April 1939 *''Donald's Cousin Gus'' 19 May 1939 - Gus's first appearance *''Beach Picnic'' 9 June 1939 – a Donald and Pluto cartoon *''Sea Scouts'' 30 June 1939 *''Donald's Penguin'' 11 August 1939 *''The Autograph Hound'' 1 September 1939 *''Officer Duck'' 10 October 1939 1940s 1940 *''The Riveter'' 15 March 1940 *''Donald's Dog Laundry'' 5 April 1940 – a Donald and Pluto cartoon *''Tugboat Mickey'' 26 April 1940 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Billposters'' 17 May 1940 – a Donald & Goofy cartoon *''Mr. Duck Steps Out'' 7 June 1940 *''Put-Put Troubles'' 19 July 1940 – a Donald and Pluto cartoon *''Donald's Vacation'' 9 August 1940 *''The Volunteer Worker'' 1 September 1940 - Propaganda film, not an official Donald cartoon *''Window Cleaners'' 20 September 1940 – a Donald and Pluto cartoon *''Fire Chief'' 13 December 1940 1941 *''Timber'' 10 January 1941 *''Golden Eggs'' 7 March 1941 *''A Good Time for a Dime'' 9 May 1941 *''The Nifty Nineties'' 20 June 1941 – cameo, a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Early to Bed'' 11 July 1941 *''Truant Officer Donald'' 1 August 1941 *''Orphan's Benefit'' 22 August 1941 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon remake *''Old Mac Donald Duck'' 12 September 1941 *''Donald's Camera'' 24 October 1941 *''Chef Donald'' 5 December 1941 1942 *''Donald's Decision'' 11 January 1942. - World War II Propaganda film *''All Together'' 13 January 1942 – World War II Propaganda film *''The Village Smithy'' 16 January 1942 *''The New Spirit'' 23 January 1942 - World War II Propaganda film *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' 7 February 1942 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Symphony Hour'' 20 March 1942 – a Mickey Mouse cartoon *''Donald's Snow Fight'' 10 April 1942 *''Donald Gets Drafted'' 1 May 1942 *''Donald's Garden'' 12 June 1942 *''Donald's Gold Mine'' 24 July 1942 *''The Vanishing Private'' 25 September 1942 *''Sky Trooper'' 6 November 1942 *''Bellboy Donald'' 18 December 1942 1943 *''Der Fuehrer's Face'' 1 January 1943 *''The Spirit of '43'' 7 January 1943. World War II propaganda film, *''Donald's Tire Trouble'' 29 January 1943 *''Lake Titicaca'' 6 February 1943 segment of Saludos Amigos *''Aquarela do Brasil'' 6 February 1943 segment of Saludos Amigos *''The Flying Jalopy'' 12 March 1943 *''Fall Out Fall In'' 23 April 1943 *''The Old Army Game'' 5 November 1943 *''Home Defense'' 26 November 1943 1944 *''Trombone Trouble'' 18 February 1944 *''Donald Duck and the Gorilla'' 31 March 1944 *''Contrary Condor'' 21 April 1944 *''Commando Duck'' 2 June 1944 *''The Plastics Inventor'' 1 September 1944 *''Donald's Off Day'' 8 December 1944 1945 *''The Clock Watcher'' 26 January 1945 *''The Eyes Have It'' 30 March 1945 – a Donald and Pluto cartoon *''Donald's Crime'' 29 June 1945 *''Duck Pimples'' 10 August 1945 *''No Sail'' 7 September 1945 – a Donald & Goofy cartoon *''Cured Duck'' 26 October 1945 *''Old Sequoia'' 21 December 1945 1946 *''Donald's Double Trouble'' 28 June 1946 *''Wet Paint'' 9 August 1946 *''Dumb Bell of the Yukon'' 30 August 1946 *''Lighthouse Keeping'' 20 September 1946 *''Frank Duck Brings 'Em Back Alive'' 1 November 1946 – a Donald & Goofy cartoon 1947 *''Straight Shooters'' 18 April 1947 *''Sleepy Time Donald'' 9 May 1947 *''Clown of the Jungle'' 20 June 1947 *''Donald's Dilemma'' 11 July 1947 *''Crazy with the Heat'' 1 August 1947 – a Donald & Goofy cartoon *''Bootle Beetle'' 22 August 1947 *''Wide Open Spaces'' 12 September 1947 *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' 27 September 1947 – segment of Fun and Fancy Free *''Chip an' Dale'' 28 November 1947 1948 *''Drip Dippy Donald'' 5 March 1948 *''Blame It on the Samba'' 1 April 1948 segment of Melody Time *''Daddy Duck'' 16 April 1948 *''Donald's Dream Voice'' 21 May 1948 *''The Trial of Donald Duck'' 30 July 1948 *''Inferior Decorator'' 27 August 1948 *''Soup's On'' 15 October 1948 *''Three for Breakfast'' 5 November 1948 *''Tea for Two Hundred'' 24 December 1948 1949 *''Donald's Happy Birthday'' 11 February 1949 *''Sea Salts'' 8 April 1949 *''Winter Storage'' 3 June 1949 *''Honey Harvester'' 5 August 1949 *''All in a Nutshell'' 2 September 1949 *''The Greener Yard'' 14 October 1949 *''Slide, Donald, Slide'' 25 November 1949 *''Toy Tinkers'' 16 December 1949 1950s 1950 *''Lion Around'' 20 January 1950 *''Crazy Over Daisy'' 24 March 1950 *''Trailer Horn'' 28 April 1950 *''Hook, Lion & Sinker'' 1 September 1950 *''Bee at the Beach'' 13 October 1950 *''Out on a Limb'' 15 December 1950 1951 *''Dude Duck'' 2 March 1951 *''Corn Chips'' 23 March 1951 *''Test Pilot Donald'' 8 June 1951 *''Lucky Number'' 20 July 1951 *''Out of Scale'' 2 November 1951 *''Bee On Guard'' 14 December 1951 1952 *''Donald Applecore'' 18 January 1952 *''Let's Stick Together'' 25 April 1952 *''Uncle Donald's Ants'' 18 July 1952 *''Trick or Treat'' 10 October 1952 *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' 21 November 1952 – cameo, a Mickey Mouse cartoon 1953 *''Don's Fountain of Youth'' 30 May 1953 *''The New Neighbor'' 1 August 1953 *''Rugged Bear'' 23 October 1953 *''Working for Peanuts'' 11 November 1953 *''Canvas Back Duck'' 25 December 1953 1954 *''Spare The Rod'' 15 January 1954 *''Donald's Diary'' 5 March 1954 - Final Donald & Daisy cartoon *''Dragon Around'' 16 July 1954 *''Grin and Bear It'' 13 August 1954 *''The Flying Squirrel'' 12 November 1954 *''Grand Canyonscope'' 23 December 1954 1955 *''No Hunting'' 14 January 14, 1955 *''Bearly Asleep'' 19 August 19, 1955 *''Beezy Bear'' 2 September 2, 1955 *''Up a Tree'' 23 September 23, 1955 1956 *''Chips Ahoy'' 24 February 1956 *''How to Have an Accident in the Home'' 8 July 1956 1959 *''Donald in Mathmagic Land, released on June 26, 1959 (educational) *How to Have an Accident at Work, released on September 2, 1959 1960s *Donald and the Wheel, released on June 21, 1961 (educational) *The Litterbug, released on June 21, 1961 *Steel & America, 1965 (commercial) *Donald's Fire Survival Plan, 1965 (educational) *Family Planning, 1968 (educational, produced for the U.S. Population Council) 2000s *Mickey's PhilharMagic'' Theme Park attraction first opened in 2003, and in 3D Films * The Three Caballeros, released on February 3, 1945 * Mickey's Christmas Carol, released on December 16, 1983 * Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Cameo, Released in 1988 * The Prince and the Pauper, released in November 16, 1990 * A Goofy Movie - Cameo, released in 1995 *''Noah's Ark, the segment of ''Fantasia 2000 released on December 17, 1999